Unfinished bussiness
by x0x-sLyThErIn-GoDdEsS-x0x
Summary: COMPLETE!“We’ve got some unfinished business.” He grinned cheekily. She looked up in realisation and smiled with him.Pulling him by his school tie, they found the nearest empty classroom and she made to kiss him.


_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my one-shot "nothing" I hope you all enjoy this one!**_

_**Wannabe-Hermione.**_

_**Un-finished buissness.**_

Hermione Granger looked up from her book, sighing as she saw her two best friends jabbing at each other with a lolly wand. The red headed one, Ronald Weasley glanced at her every now and then, and just to make sure he was getting her attention. She smiled as Ron got poked in the stomach after glancing at her and leaving Harry, her other best friend, free to stick the red liquorice where he pleased.

"You two better get changed, the train will be stopping soon." She told them pulling her own robes over her head.

Gasping for breath Ron said,

"Mione' we've still got," he checked his watch, "an hour and five minutes." Hermione rolled her eyes and took his watch of and placed it on the other way round.

"Oh!" She feigned exhaustion, and slapped him playfully as Harry pulled his own robes over his head.

Once the three were dressed, they pulled into the now crowded corridor of the Hogwarts express and waited for the train to slow down to a stop.

Hopping off with the mass of students, Hermione, Harry and Ron didn't get a chance to talk until after the sorting of the new students, even then, the boys were to busy stuffing their face to talk much.

"Mione'?" Ron said, pulling the bushy haired girl aside as they were walking to the common room.

"Uh-ha?" The girl said unconsciously.

"We've got some un-finished business." He grinned cheekily. She looked up in realisation and smiled with him.

Pulling him by his school tie, they found the nearest empty classroom and she made to kiss him. Over the summer break they had gotten quite close. They hadn't officially become a couple yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Before her lips could touch his, a small cough was heard and the two looked around to see Ginny standing there, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

Hermione blushed as Ron sighed in an annoyed tone. Every time the two had come close to doing something, someone had interrupted, and had left them with some un-finished business.

Following Ron out of the room, Ginny gave Hermione a stern look but when Ron had turned away, she winked at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week had past, and the trio was already up to their necks in homework and needed a de-stressor. It seemed, to Hermione, that Ron had taken the nearest opportunity to help release his tension. And it wasn't to her favour.

Walking back from Arithmancy, Hermione decided to take a peak in the library to find the book on the dark ages for Defence against the dark arts. Walking straight to isle three she heard stifled gasps coming from the next row, guessing it was just some immature fifth year couple, she continued looking for her book. It was when she heard the moan that had a name to it that she peeked around the corner.

"Ron…" The voice groaned as a red headed figure sucked on a girl's neck.

"Ron?" Hermione was uncertain as she edged closer.

Looking up, Ron gasped and pushed the girl away.

"Mione' I-"

"You what? It's not like I care. We weren't a couple or anything." Forcing a smile on her face she said,

"Carry on."

And, walking straight out of the library, burst into tears. It wasn't long before Ron came racing after her and tried to make an excuse.

"Mione' we-I-I don't know what to say. I couldn't wait I guess, I wanted you so bad that I was willing to think some-one else was you." Hermione turned to look at him, her brown eyes quivering with rage. Putting a seductive smile on her face she walked towards him.

"Ron? I think we have some un-finished business." Although he was shocked, he grinned none the less. She pulled on his tie and yanked him towards her, forcing her mouth upon his and edging her tongue into his mouth. After a minute she lifted her knee and…

WHAM!

"How's that for un-finished business asshole?" And she turned and walked off, not daring to look back at him clutching onto his package.

Her business was now _finished!_


End file.
